Paradox of Choice
by Chirella
Summary: Daryl is more aware of his choices regarding Carol than anyone knows, each choice changing their relationship bit by bit, but he doesn't know where the trail of choices will lead them, he can only follow. Set right after the Season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set right after S3 finale.

He'd known for a long while, known the reason his eyes always found her, the reason he'd do anything to keep her alive. He'd always known how to survive, how to track, it was just the first time in his life he'd been tracking something without realizing he was tracking it until he caught up to it and it stared him point blank in the face.

Some sort of crazy mix of Carol and feelings—neither really independent of each other, a package deal he wasn't expecting when his heart started following the tracks.

It wasn't like he didn't know how he felt, just didn't mean he was planning on acting on it. Things were fine the way they were. He could die knowing what he knew and he could live with the crushing weight of his feelings. His life had purpose now and he didn't need anything more than that.

He'd grown comfortable with his perspective of the situation—_relationship_—and it made sense, at least to him.

Even though he wasn't going to _do_ anything, that didn't change the fact that every choice he made was in relationship_ to_ Carol. Like when the Woodbury people moved in and Daryl had walked into her cell with his stuff.

"Less room now," he had said and she nodded, her eyes smiling at him warmly. When she moved to the top bunk, claiming he needed the bottom bunk so he could be on his feet faster and out the door in an emergency, he wondered if they shared some sort of telepathic communication or something. Not that she was thinking about the same type of emergency he was, because it really didn't matter which bunk he was on, the whole reason he was in her cell was to protect _her_ in case of an emergency, not go running out the door and leavin' her behind.

The new people wandering around the prison gave Daryl the excuse he needed to just do it, just move in with her without making a big deal out of it. Big deals weren't his thing. It was the little deals, the little choices that counted up and mattered most.

Then there was the time when a Woodbury girl no older than Beth had sidled up to him when he came in from watch duty, asking if she could touch his crossbow. He glared at her, wondering if she'd lost her mind. Carol had been mending clothes nearby and laughed. "Daryl be nice, she's not going to bite."

"Oh, I might," the girl said, flashing a wide smile. Daryl didn't miss the look of shock in Carol's eyes, because that's where his eyes went immediately after the girl said that.

Daryl silently answered the girl's question by turning his body away from her, taking his crossbow out of reach. "Carol," he called out, real loud and decisive. "I'm gonna go clean up, you need somethin' from _our _room?"

Carol blinked. Twice. Then she stuck herself with the needle as it went through the cloth. "Ahhhhhh!" She winced and Daryl moved to her side immediately, the Woodbury girl gawking like a damn lookie loo.

"Shit woman, be careful," he said, grabbing her hand to check her finger. There wasn't any blood, but he held onto her hand anyway, for good measure, or whatever the fuck that girl needed to see to get the message and scram.

Carol's face brightened in understanding and she began playing along, letting him check each finger and even leaning into him a bit. "It's just a prick, I'll be fine," she said, her eyes twinkling up at him. She was damn good at putting on a show, but he'd seen that twinkle before and knew it was real. And damn if it didn't fuck with his head.

By the time he had finally turned around, the girl was gone. Good riddance.

Later that night, Carol had brought it up while she was straightening out the sheets on the top bunk. "You know, you could have just told her you're not interested or that she's too young."

"Who? That girl?" Daryl looked up from where he sat on the floor, putting new laces in his boots. The old ones were frayed and barely long enough to tie anymore so he had taken some off the boots of a fallen walker. No point in good laces going to waste.

Carol stopped and gave him that look, the one she used when she thought he could be domesticated. As if.

"What?" Daryl countered. "She'll leave you alone now so what's the difference?"

"Me?" Carol looked bewildered. "Daryl, you didn't do that for me, you did that for you."

He saw the confusion flash in her eyes before responding with a shrug. "Same thing," he said, not sure what the difference was.

Carol opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it and turned away. Daryl waited, knowing she had something to say. When she turned back to face him, her mouth opened again, but still no words came out.

"You okay?" he asked, rising to his feet. He'd seen her speechless before, but he couldn't quite read which way she was going to tip this time.

And then she just burst out laughing. Relieved, he laughed with her, just because he wanted to, not because he knew what she was laughing about. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay," she said when her laughter faded off. The twinkle in her eyes didn't fade though, which was something he was glad for.

He had been making choices in relationship to Carol for a long time, but they were starting to add up and she was starting to notice. He wasn't sure how she'd take it, but it didn't matter, it's not like he could stop. She was like a trail, he didn't have a choice where it led him, just whether or not to keep following it. Each choice led him to the next, confirming what he already knew—he was a tracker, a damn good one at that, and there was no going back, because after years of being lost, he'd finally found his trail.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews ~ enjoy!

...

Chapter 2

Carol wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but Daryl had changed. The change was subtle and unexpected, but very, very welcomed. She worried he would slip farther away after losing Merle, but he seemed more open, freer, as if the chains around his heart had finally loosened enough to let him breathe.

Moving into her cell wasn't a surprise, she figured they'd all have to double up and knew Daryl wouldn't co-exist well with anyone other than her, but the way he acted with the Woodbury girl was beyond surprising. While she knew he was pretending in order get that girl to back off, she couldn't believe he chose to _claim _her in front of someone they barely knew as his easy way out. That was more Carol's style, which she happily would have done for him if he'd asked.

And then when he had stared at her when she was confused about his explanation that doing it for her was the same thing as doing it for him, she saw the honesty in his eyes and felt a rush of joy overtake her when she realized it—he really did think it was the _same thing_. His innocence overwhelmed her, humbled her and made her so grateful that the world had come to a screeching halt long enough for her to finally meet a man with a pure heart. She had laughed, because it was all could she do to express the overflow of emotion she'd been blessed with.

But that didn't mean he'd said it for the same reasons she hoped for. She loved Daryl and she knew he cared for her, but sometimes the signals crossed and she wasn't sure if he saw her as more than family. A girl could dream though, even in a zombie apocalypse.

Carol knew better than to dwell about how things could be different and gathered herself for the day, dressing and heading out into the yard to get some fresh air before starting whatever chores needed to be done. She ran into Maggie who was coming in from being on night watch.

"Anything new?" Carol asked, their standard _how are you_ greeting these days.

Maggie was smiling with more exuberance than Carol would have had after being up all night. "There's a rumor floating around," Maggie said.

Carol was still adjusting to the morning sun so she squinted and shaded her eyes with her hand. "Oh? The Governor?" she asked, hoping the rumor was that he was dead and reanimated so they could kick his zombie ass around.

"Not the Governor," Maggie shook her head. "The rumor is about you!"

"Me?"

"Yep! Rumor is that you and Daryl are, you know, _together_." Maggie waggled her eyebrows, still grinning like it was Christmas morning. "Is it true?"

Carol was amused by this, knowing full well it had come from that Woodbury girl after Daryl's outburst. "What do you think?"

"I think it's about time! What took you two so long?" Maggie's excitement was contagious and even though Carol had to tell her the truth, she couldn't help but feel a little excited as well. It was nice to know Maggie wanted her and Daryl to be together. That had to count for something, right?

"It's just a rumor. Daryl said something to get one of the teenage girls to think he and I are together so she'd take the hint and leave him alone. She was flirting and you know how well Daryl does with flirting," Carol said.

Maggie's smile had slipped into a contorted display of disappointment at the news, but then she bounced back with another grin. "Yeah, I sure do know how well Daryl does with flirting. He only flirts with _you_."

It was Carol's turn to shake her head. "He lets me flirt with him…sometimes."

"You know Carol, just because he doesn't flirt in the same way you do doesn't mean he ain't flirtin'." Maggie started to walk away, but then looked back. "He flirts with his eyes, not his words. You best be looking at his eyes next time he ain't saying anything to you, cause then you'll see what the rest of us see." With that said, Maggie disappeared into the C Block, leaving Carol to wonder if she'd woken up in a parallel reality where everything had changed overnight.

She glanced around, seeing the usual walkers loitering near the fence and sighed in relief. Nope, she hadn't moved into a parallel reality after all, still good old Night of the Living Dead. "Wow, I think I've lost my mind," she said quietly to herself, chuckling at the insanity of actually wanting to be in _this_ reality. But she wouldn't have it any other way, because Daryl Dixon was in this reality and apparently so was a group of people who all saw what she'd been hoping was there, but too afraid to admit wasn't.

...

"I got somethin' on my face?" Daryl didn't have to look to know Carol was looking at him—again. He was used to her usual glances here and there, but something had changed in the last couple of days. He felt her eyes on him all the time and he wasn't used to it. That was his gig, not hers.

"No," Carol said softly. He knew that tone, it meant she was getting ready to talk about something uncomfortable, like feelings or some shit. Not feelings about him, but her feelings about the world, people, whatever was on her mind—their fallen family. Merle and Sophia came to mind. He didn't hate it, just never was prepared for it and never knew what to say back.

After a long moment she continued, making Daryl wonder if she had been trying to think of something to say. That's why he was slow to respond at times, working words out in his mind, not that it ever helped, they always came out different than he planned anyway. "I was just thinking, we're almost out of sunscreen. I'll add it to the list."

Daryl finally looked at her, having spent the better part of the last hour making sure he didn't, just because he could only take so much of the warmth in her eyes before he started doing something stupid, like considering _doing_ things.

Sunscreen? That's what had her moonin'? He wondered if he was losing his ability to read the signs on her trail as he got up from the steps he'd been sitting on and moved into their cell to grab his bag. Or maybe the tracks were changing, that happened when a new element was added to a trail, like another set of footprints or blood or a sudden change in direction.

He walked back to where she sat on the floor of the main cell block hall, working under the window to take advantage of light of the full moon and handed her the bottle that'd been weighing his bag down for the last few months.

He saw her surprise as she took the full container of sunscreen. "You haven't been using this?" She asked.

Daryl grunted. "Naw. It's walkers I gotta worry 'bout, not the damn sunshine."

Carol's over concerned mommy face suddenly appeared. "Daryl, please use this, at least while it's still summer."

"That's not for me, I don't need it." He didn't mind when she clucked over him, even though he had no intention of giving her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Everyone needs it," she said. "What if you get skin cancer!?" Her tone was real serious, but after she had said it and they heard the absurdity of her words, both of them laughed.

He let their eyes meet as they settled down from laughing. She smiled at him and he lifted the corner of his lips in response, a half-smile he only used when he felt safe and comfortable. He'd been using it more and more recently with her. He didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Never mind," she said, offering her hand up to him. He took it and pulled her to stand up.

He snatched the sunscreen from her other hand. "I'll use it." He wasn't sure what he was doing, but if wearing sunscreen was important to Carol then he'd do it.

"Promise?" She teased.

"Promise," he said.

...

The next morning, Daryl was on his way out of the cell block when Carol called after him, jogging up.

"Hey," she said, her hand reaching up to his face as if going for his hair.

He didn't flinch, not with Carol, not anymore.

He felt her hand on the top of his right ear, rubbing and massaging and for a second he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

She finished and pulled her hand back. "There. You had some sunscreen that wasn't rubbed in."

His hand instinctively went to the ear she had just been rubbing as if to confirm what she said. He smoothed his hair over his ear before nodding at her. "Thanks," he said, another half-smile coming to his lips.

Yeah, a new element had definitely been introduced to the trail, he just didn't know what it was yet, but it made him feel like he was closing in on whatever was up ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing this chapter today, much less posting it, but here it is ~ good surprise!

...

Chapter 3

Daryl remembered his dreams most nights, had ever since he was a kid. It was like he was in a different world when he dreamt, teasing him that he could be different, better, but the truth was he had as little control over his dreams as he did his waking life.

He mostly dreamed about walkers these days, no reprieve from real life, but he'd had a new dream recently, a dream where he was tracking Sophia in the woods near the farm, but the tracks were bigger and led him into a part of the forest that only existed in his dream world.

The first time he had the dream, he had followed the tracks and woke up unfulfilled, the trail stretching out forever with no reward. Just like tracking Sophia. But the second time he had the dream, he came into a small clearing with a pool of clear water, more like a swimming pool than a lake. He knew it didn't fit, it wasn't real, but he ignored that and stalked around the edges anyway.

And then she had emerged from the water, naked, with her back to him. Carol.

He had ducked behind a tree, his heart racing and blood pounding in his head. When he gathered the courage to look again, she was facing him now, stretching her arms high above her head and looking to the sky. Her body was lean and beautiful, like he'd always imagined it would be. But his mind urged him to pay attention to her actions, not her body.

The snap of branch behind him caused him to whip around and come face to face with a tiger. Daryl wasn't used to being afraid, but pure terror flooded his senses and he froze. _I'm gonna die_, he thought. He swallowed hard and drew a shallow breath, paralyzed and unable to lift his crossbow. _And then she's going to die_, the voice in Daryl's head had replied, causing him to jerk awake.

It had been a couple of days since he'd had that dream, but it still gripped him, terrified him and strangely gave him hope. The tiger nagged at him, like something he wasn't seeing in his real life that needed addressing. Yes, Daryl Dixon had flipped through a dream interpretation book or two before the world imploded, not that he'd ever tell anyone about that. He'd always been fascinated by dreams, probably because it was the closest thing to an escape he ever had while growing up.

He already knew what dreams about water meant—subconscious desires. Daryl grunted to himself when he remembered that. "Ain't subconscious if you already know 'bout it," he said to himself, fighting back a grin. He looked around, safe from prying eyes. He was alone in the fenced in courtyard, a rarity now that the prison was usually bustling with people in every corner.

He needed space from her, from everyone, so he'd added a couple of extra shifts of watch duty that week to keep his distance. All that had done was give him time to think and he realized now he'd have been better off if he'd gone hunting or on a run to blow off some steam. It wasn't that he needed her to back off, it was that he needed her to step forward and that wasn't something he was ready for. Truth be told, the tiger hadn't been scariest part of that dream.

...

Carol was exhausted. She'd spent the whole day with Judith to keep busy and give Beth a break, but babies could be more tiring than clearing walkers. She hadn't seen Daryl all day, he had been gone before she woke up. There was a pang of something in her chest when he hadn't shown up for dinner, not fear, more like disappointment. _More like love,_ she thought, her heart constricting in expectation that this would only lead to heartbreak.

But that wasn't why she was looking for him, no, not at all. She needed to ask if he'd go on a run later in the week, for Judith. The little girl needed something, like diaper rash cream or a rattle or baby food. Yeah, baby food. Never too early to stock up on something like that, she'd be old enough to eat it before they knew it. Hell, maybe get her a My Little Pony too, it's not like it was a war-zone out there where he could _die_ trying to get a can of formula.

Carol mentally caught herself and what she was about to do and stopped in her tracks—she was using Judith as an excuse to go see Daryl, to put his life at risk. She looked up at the night sky and put her hands on her hips. "Really?" She said to the sky, talking to whoever might be up there, guiding her poor heart into a hope that couldn't be sustained.

Had she really thought this was a good idea? Who had she become to think of putting Daryl's life in jeopardy all so she could soothe that feeling of missing him in her heart—she was selfish, foolish, but most of all, stupid. Love did not conquer all, not in this world. Her silly little insecurities couldn't get the best of her, not now, not when his life was at stake.

"Not sure if anyone's up there." Daryl's voice made her jump, her hand flying to her chest in shock.

Her hand moved to cover her mouth and she breathed out in relief. "You scared the shit out of me."

Daryl stepped out from a dark spot near one of the buildings, his hand resting on the crossbow strapped to his side. "You scared the shit out of them walkers," he said, pointing to the outer fence. "Comin' out here, stomping around like this is River Dance or something'."

He never failed to amuse her and she couldn't help but imagine what must have been going on in his head when he first found out what River Dance was. Daryl was an intriguing man.

"Mmm-hmm, I'm sure they're real scared of little ol' me," she said, grinning as he walked over.

"They should be," he said, but he wasn't smiling and she knew he was serious. He believed in her, believed she could take care of herself and it made her want to hug him, but she didn't, because her feet wouldn't move. "You out here for a reason?"

"Yeah, I was looking for you," she said, not really thinking. When she saw the anticipation in his eyes, waiting for an explanation she stumbled for an answer. She very well couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't think he was ready for _I spent the last hour making up an excuse that Judith needed supplies so I could come out here and ask if you'd put your life on the line by going on a run tomorrow just so I could spend five minutes talking to you, because I missed you today._

Hell, she wasn't ready for that sort of truth either.

"What? A girl can't want some fresh air?" Deflection by teasing was what came out of her mouth and it seemed to work, so she went with it.

"Just seemed like you was in a hurry when you busted outta that door is all," he said, his gaze still more serious than she expected.

"I was," she said, her heart pounding so loud she was convinced he could hear it. "In a hurry. For some fresh air." Not her smoothest recovery, but then nothing was smooth when it came to feelings and Daryl.

"You 'fraid it's goin' somewhere?" He asked and she realized he was more aware of what was going on between them than she had given him credit for.

"No," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Good, cause it ain't." Daryl said firmly then looked away from her, out across the yard and into the tree line beyond the fence. She followed his gaze, but didn't see anything of interest.

"Do you see something?" She asked.

He shook his head slightly. "Naw, just making sure."

"Daryl," she started, words she wanted to say lingering on her tongue. "I'm not afraid it'll go away, but sometimes when I haven't been near it for a while, I miss it." This was one of those moments where she'd find out if he really did get it or not, if he really got her and how she felt.

Their eyes met, no teasing, no humor, just seeing each other as they really were. "When you ain't been to visit, I bet it misses you too."

And just like that, Carol finally understood the meaning of fireworks going off in someone's heart.

...

Daryl still had a couple of hours left on his shift, so he sent Carol in to get some sleep and did a quick check at the fence, taking a few walkers out just because he could, because it kept him distracted from what had just happened.

When he'd seen her come outside and look up into the sky, it reminded him of his dream, only her hands were on her hips not raised up like they had been in the pool of water. He had learned to pay attention to things that matched his dreams, he considered them signs on the trail and when she'd done that, it'd confirmed something deep within him—he didn't just want to track her and follow her trail, he wanted to catch up to her and pull her into his arms.

He just didn't know how.

When they'd been talking, he'd look out to the yard to make sure there was no tiger waiting to take away what they'd found in each other. He wasn't going to let anything take that away, no matter how terrified he might be of actually having it.

He finally understood the tiger. It was his own primal instincts and he was terrified of those instincts, because Carol deserved better. She deserved everything and he had nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, have you and Carol, you know?" Glenn's question ended with a facial expression meant to imply sensitive respect for a none-uh-yer-damn-business topic.

"What?" Daryl's response was fully charged, not a _what do you mean_ but a _what the fuck are you thinking by asking me that_?

But Glenn didn't seem to notice Daryl's attempt to scare him off. "You know, have you…I'm just asking because with all these people here now, Maggie and I can't find any privacy and I figured if you and Carol were…you know…you'd know of a place to go…and…"

"And what?" Daryl relaxed upon knowing Glenn was only asking for himself and not to pry into his and Carol's business. "Fuck?"

Glenn glanced around the room to make sure no one had heard him and nodded. "Our bunk makes too much noise and I'm never having sex on a prison floor again." Daryl couldn't believe Glenn was telling him this. "Our knees are all bruised up."

"Why you askin' me?" Daryl didn't know what to say, this was the sort of conversation he avoided at all costs, mainly because he had nothing to contribute other than his presence and awkward silence.

"It's not like I can ask Herschel. And Rick's not with anyone," Glenn said.

_And I am?_ Daryl thought, but it wasn't like Glenn was way off base or anything, just a bit premature in thinking they'd already hooked up. _Already_—as if it were inevitable.

"Daryl, you should go for it. She loves you, you know." The word love hit Daryl like a ton of bricks. And how the hell had the conversation turned back to him and Carol?

Daryl kicked his heel against the concrete wall behind him. They'd been waiting for Rick in the common room of their cell block so they could go discuss plans in case the Governor appeared again. "Carol's a good woman. She deserves better," he said, leaving it at that.

"You're a good man, Daryl. There is no one better," Glenn said. "And I don't mean that because there's no one left, I mean that of all the guys I've ever known, not one of them was good enough for Carol, except you."

Daryl tipped his head in appreciation, a bit embarrassed by the compliment, but glad to have heard it nonetheless. When he didn't say anything back, Glenn leaned against the wall next to him and sighed.

"The warden's office," Daryl said.

"What?" Glenn kicked off the wall.

Daryl cleared his throat and fidgeted with the knife handle on his belt. "There's a sofa, in the warden's office."

Glenn exhaled in delight and clapped Daryl on the back. "And it's clear?"

"Yeah, Rick and I cleared it out last week," Daryl said. "Door locks from the inside, don't need a key or nothin'."

Glenn's happiness poured out of him, making Daryl wonder if that's what being in love was all about. It was a long minute before Glenn's eyes lit up in a different sort of way. "Wait, so does that mean you and Carol are hooking up?"

Daryl shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Naw man, we ain't like that yet." And there it was, a three letter word loaded with such meaning that Daryl couldn't believe he'd said it.

"Yet!?" Glenn looked like he was going to start jumping up and down. "So there is something going on, I knew it!"

"Shut up man," Daryl said, glad to see Rick walking toward them. There was no way he could continue this conversation.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to tell Maggie," Glenn yammered on and Daryl elbowed him hard, right as Rick stepped up to them.

"Don't be tellin' Maggie nothin', you hear me?" Daryl's attempt at intimidation didn't come off nearly as strong as he'd hoped, because the Korean was still grinning like a fool.

"Tell Maggie what?" Rick asked.

"Daryl and Carol." Obviously, Glenn was not going to keep his mouth shut. And obviously he didn't need to elaborate because Rick brightened at the mention of just their names.

Daryl turned away, muttering _fuck_ under his breath.

Rick clapped him on the back, like Glenn had done a few minutes before and Daryl wondered what sort of hell he'd stumbled into. "I can't say I'm surprised," Rick said. "It's about time, Daryl."

He whipped around, irritated and needing to put a stop to all this. "We ain't like that!"

Rick looked taken back at his reaction, but Glenn didn't miss a beat and gleefully jumped in with that damn three letter word, "yet!"

...

Carol wasn't exactly thrilled by the plan. All their strong fighters were heading to Woodbury to check things out, to see if the Governor had reappeared or if they could bring back more supplies—Rick, Tyreese, Michonne, Glenn and of course, Daryl. She loved the type of man Daryl was, a protector, a survivor, but she hated that he was always on the front lines, even though that's what made him who he was.

They'd be leaving after lunch, that's what Rick had announced to the group, leaving Herschel in charge and Maggie, Carl and Carol to guard the prison. Sure there were some able bodied women from the Woodbury group to help them out, like Sasha and Karen, but Carol thought it was a stupid idea to send all best fighters out at the same time.

She had been holding Judith during the announcement, swaying her slightly to help her fall asleep and when it was over, she headed back down the cell block to put her down for a nap. She was aware of Daryl's presence following behind her as she carried Judith to Rick's room and she couldn't help but feel pleased. Ever since their conversation about the fresh air, he'd been more and more like her shadow, always nearby, always within reach.

Carol cooed at Judith as she entered the cell, figuring Daryl would hang back until she finished, but he came into the small room, reaching for the baby.

"Can't leave without saying goodbye to our little angel, can you?" She said as she passed Judith to him. He was at ease holding the baby, something that Carol never got tired of seeing. His gentleness was endearing.

Daryl kissed Judith's forehead then put her in the crib while Carol watched in appreciation, feeling more love for him than she'd ever believed possible.

"You take care of Carol, now, a'right?" he said to Judith as he leaned over her crib, smoothing out the little tuft of hair on her head.

When he straightened up, their eyes met and Carol, feeling a bit sentimental, said something she had wanted to say before, but never had the courage. "I'm going to miss you."

It wasn't the usual _stay safe_ or _be careful_, it meant more, carried more weight about how she really felt. And she wasn't afraid to say it anymore. She didn't expect anything in reply other than a grunt or an awkward brush off, so when he stepped into her space and cupped her cheeks with both hands, her breath hitched in anticipation. She closed her eyes, stunned and grateful, waiting for whatever was next.

She could feel the warmth of his breath and then the press of his lips against her forehead.

"Me too," he whispered and she could hear the strain in his words, as if he were afraid to say them, as if it had taken everything he had.

It was more than she could have asked for and it was perfect. He was perfect. But before she could gather herself and pull him closer or give him a proper kiss, his hands slipped from her cheeks and he was gone. She let him go, knowing he'd be back and next time, she'd be ready for him.

...

A/N: I wasn't planning on Daryl making this sort of move in this story, but it sort of wrote itself so I went with it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This has been my favorite chapter to write so far ~

...

Chapter 5

When the group hadn't returned before dark, Carol patrolled the prison again, making sure everyone was okay. Once the Woodbury people were all tucked away in their cells and she'd made sure Maggie and Carl had gotten dinner before heading out for watch duty, Carol checked on Beth and Judith and then crawled into Daryl's bunk. She buried her nose in his pillow and inhaled. She really did miss him, even though he'd only been gone half a day.

She wasn't planning on staying in his bed, she just wanted to be near him and this was the best she could do while he was gone. She chuckled to herself when she realized that snuggling up to his pillow was the best she could do while he was around too. Although, he had upped the ante earlier with that kiss to her forehead.

She could only hope it meant he was interested in taking their relationship into a new place. But if it meant he only saw her as family, she could live with that too, she just wished she had that damn vibrator if that's how it was going to be. Family was fine, but there was no way she could deny her attraction to him.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes, just to rest, then she was going to get up and patrol again, not because she had to, Maggie was more than capable, but because she wanted to be there when he returned.

...

They didn't get back to the prison until the middle of the night. Daryl was tired and looking forward to seeing Carol at the gate, but she wasn't there, only Maggie and a yawning Carl. He didn't miss Glenn embracing Maggie upon their return, their lips locking in satisfaction that they'd made it to live another day so they could be together. Daryl wasn't jealous, but he wasn't sure how to _get_ that for himself. It seemed so easy for them, totally natural; it was as if he'd been born without that ability. _Naw_, he thought to himself, _had it beat out of me is more like it_. That seemed like good news now that he thought about it, meant maybe it was buried deep inside of him and maybe Carol could help him find it.

He didn't bother to hang around while Rick updated Maggie and Carl, he headed straight to his cell, needing to make sure Carol was there, safe and sound. Of all the things he expected to find, Carol asleep in his bed wasn't one of them. He stood in the door, taking in the sight. She still had her boots on and was curled up on her side, holding his pillow to her chest.

They'd shared a room long enough for him to know the steadiness of her breath meant she was asleep, so he quietly moved across the cell and began untying the laces of her boots. She rolled a bit, but didn't wake up. He gently removed her boots and put them on the floor, soon joined by his. She had fallen asleep on top of his blanket so he grabbed the blanket off her bed and covered her with it.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes, debating on what to do. Finally, he grabbed the pillow from her bed and slid in beside her. At first he simply laid on his back, barely enough room for the both of them, but it was fine, he didn't need much space. He used her pillow for himself while she clutched his like a teddy bear. It made him feel important somehow.

He had kissed her forehead earlier that day, it was impulse, something that he felt compelled to do and it had scared him. He wasn't scared of Carol, but of losing her, losing what they shared and he didn't want to do anything to fuck that up. He wasn't afraid that kissing her would tear them apart, but that he'd withdraw after being physical and he couldn't hurt her like that, it wasn't fair that she had to suffer because he was broken.

The irony was that at the same time he was contemplating how he might hurt her feelings by withdrawing, he was actually lying right next to her. He hadn't withdrawn at all after what he'd done, in fact, not only had he moved closer, but he had been in a near frenzy to get back to her side.

Perhaps his fears were just that, fears, but not actual problems.

After twenty minutes or so, he rolled onto his side and scooted closer to her back. He didn't want to wake her so he left a small space between his chest and her back. Her body heat was intoxicating, comforting him in a way he hadn't known before and it lulled him into a deep state of relaxation and for the first time since they'd been at the prison, he felt it was okay to let his guard down and truly rest.

...

Carol woke up feeling hot and stuffy. The pillow in her arms had trapped her body heat against her chest, creating a little oven. She let go of it and stretched out her back, freezing when her shoulder bumped into something behind her. She jerked away, an instinct developed in a world where brushing up against something unknown was usually a death sentence. Her heart raced as she scrambled to sit up, pulling her arms into her body for protection.

It wasn't until she saw Daryl's eyes and felt his hands land on her waist that she calmed down. "Whoa," he said softly, "You're a'right. Is just me."

Carol's eyes darted around, piecing the details together. She was in their cell, on the bottom bunk—Daryl's bed. Which would explain why Daryl was also in the bed, but that didn't explain why she was in it. And then she remembered curling up on his bed with his pillow and closing her eyes, every intention of being back at the gate before anyone was the wiser, but she must have fallen asleep.

And then Daryl had found her, in his bed, and gotten into bed _with_ her.

Carol didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This was not how she had imagined her first morning in bed with Daryl, she'd expected way less clothing and way more knowledge that they'd spent the night together. Nothing ever followed the rules when it came to Daryl Dixon.

She sat there, her back against the cold wall, aware of his hand lingering on her waist. Everything in her system told her to get up, crawl over him and leave the room before he panicked and shut her out, but he seemed calm and she didn't know what to do with that.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep," she said nervously, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to destroy any composure she had.

She was in bed, with Daryl. How could she possibly relax when it was everything she had ever wanted and yet so very different than what she'd expected?

"Nothin' to be sorry for," Daryl said, his voice still husky from sleep. "I don't mind."

Did Daryl Dixon just say that he didn't mind that she was in his bed? The butterflies intensified and she tried to convince herself that he was just being polite. But then again, he wasn't really known for being polite.

His eyes closed and he looked peaceful, but Carol didn't know what to do so she sat there staring at him until he opened his eyes and sighed. "You gonna lie down or not?" he asked and she knew it was his way of saying it was alright, that being together like this was okay.

She replied with a smile and then his eyes closed again. After adjusting the blanket and putting his pillow under her head, she stretched out next to him on her back. He was on his side facing her and she couldn't help but notice that he had pulled his hand off her at some point while she was getting situated. She tried not to feel disappointed.

She wasn't sure if he'd fallen asleep or not, but as she laid there, she realized that her boots were off and she had no recollection of removing them. Daryl must have done that. And he had her pillow and they were covered by her blanket, his was trapped beneath them. It didn't seem like much, but it was everything. He had taken care of her while she was asleep. She wondered about what that must have been like for him.

Had he hesitated? Had he debated whether or not to take the top bunk? Surely he must have. And what had he thought when he found her in his bed? Carol bit back a grin and turned her head slightly to see if he was watching, but she saw how slack his face was and knew he'd fallen back asleep.

She inched closer and repositioned her head for comfort when his arm suddenly snaked around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Stop squirmin' around," he said, his eyes still closed.

So much for her keen skills of observation. He hadn't been asleep after all, just more relaxed than she'd ever seen him and she couldn't help but feel happy that felt comfortable enough with her to let his walls down. Maybe, just maybe, they were coming together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I never quite know where this story is going next, but I enjoy unwrapping it like a present and hope you all enjoy it as well.

...

Chapter 6

There was no way she was going to tell Daryl that Rick had found them snuggled up together when he'd come to ask if Carol could take watch. Only a few able adults had gotten a full night's sleep, so it was up to her and Sasha to man the wall while Karen tended to breakfast for the Woodbury people.

"Let him sleep," Rick said once Carol had found a way to get out from under Daryl's heavy arm without waking him.

Even though Rick looked like he hadn't slept in two days and was going to collapse from exhaustion, he seemed more concerned about Daryl's well-being.

"Get some sleep, Rick. I'll take care of things this morning," she said as she pulled her boots on and tied the laces. They'd moved out of the cell so they wouldn't wake Daryl as they spoke.

"I will," Rick said, but he made no move to leave. Carol doubted Rick would make sleep a priority so she walked him to his cell and stood in the doorway until he actually got into bed.

Carl was sprawled out, face down on the top bunk. It reminded her of how deeply Sophia would sleep sometimes, dead to the world. Those words had a different meaning now, _dead to the world_. The world was dying and while that was sad, there was never a more compelling time to embrace life than now.

"Carol." Rick's voice penetrated her thoughts. "Right before Lori…had the baby, we didn't talk much and when we did, it was like we didn't know each other anymore. But she said something to me one night," Rick said, obviously pained. "She said, _remember when we had that? _I didn't know what she was talking about at first, but then I saw that she was looking at you…and Daryl. He was looking at you and you were laughing about something and that's when I realized I had put everything else first and put what I had with Lori last."

"She knew, Rick, she knew you loved her," Carol said, choking back tears for what he'd lost. He'd done so much for them and she had spent many nights talking to Lori, hearing about the man he was before the world fell apart. She knew Lori never hated him, she just hated that the world needed a man like her husband and it had broken him, but kept demanding more.

"I know she loved me and she knew I loved her," Rick said. "That's the only thing that makes it all bearable, you know? Make sure he knows, because he doesn't and I don't think he knows how to tell you."

Tears rolled down her face—this time for her, for Daryl, for the acknowledgment that Rick had just given her. They were tears of relief, permission to finally let go and just _feel_ what she felt for Daryl in the presence of someone else.

"I'm afraid. I don't want him to pull away," she said, giving voice to her fears for the first time.

Rick responded with a soft chuckle. "Daryl's like a wet puppy in the rain, sitting on your doorstep, hoping to be let in. You open that door and your biggest problem will be getting him to go outside again. That and he may not be housebroken."

Carol laughed, her tears drying up. "If I let him in and he chews up my slippers, it's on you to buy me new ones," Carol joked.

"Deal," Rick agreed.

She left Rick's cell after that, not wanting to prolong the rest he so desperately needed. She grabbed a gun on her way outside, checking to make sure it was fully loaded and that she had extra clips. She had felt like a giddy school girl when Maggie had assumed she and Daryl were together, but when Rick brought it up, Carol felt like it was real. She could only imagine what it'd feel like when Daryl acknowledged it and she'd always known that it was on her to bring it up. He didn't have the emotional experience and if had only been attraction between them, she figured they'd have hooked up long ago and gotten it out of their systems by now.

But that wasn't who they were to each other, they weren't warm bodies to find release, they were so much more.

...

Daryl felt more rested and alert than he had in months. What was surprising was that he had managed to sleep until after lunch. He'd gone outside to check on things, but once he saw the color of the sky, he started corralling those in the courtyard back inside. The sky was almost green, not a good sign for what was to come—tornado weather. Even without a twister, the rainclouds suggested they were in for a downpour.

He pulled Carol and Sasha off watch as the first raindrops started darkening the concrete. With everyone inside and Michonne at the door, he turned to face the gathering crowd of people and looked around for Rick or Glenn or Hershel, but found they were absent and everyone was looking to him.

He knew they wanted reassurance that having no one on watch outside was okay, that the storm wasn't going to be as bad as it looked, that he knew what he was doing, but Daryl didn't have the words to soothe them. He rubbed at his forehead, frustrated about being put on the spot and was about to stomp off when Carol stepped up beside him and faced the group.

"There's a storm coming and looks like it might be bad. You all remember tornado drills, right? If you hear something that sounds like a train, get into a cell and cover yourself with a mattress and stay along the inner walls. This is a prison, so we should be safe, but until it clears up, let's all try to relax." The way that Carol could be sweet and still take charge impressed him. He'd always known she had it in her.

"Why isn't anyone on watch? What if the Governor shows up?" A woman from the crowd asked.

"Ain't no one in their right mind gonna be out in this storm," Daryl said, "not even that sombitch." These people had lost their minds if they thought anyone would be dumb enough to go up against Mother Nature when she was pissed off.

"Daryl's right," Rick said, coming into the room. "We're safe from that threat tonight so let's take advantage of it and get a little R & R."

As if on divine cue, the heavy sound of rain began and the crowd dispersed, appeased and reassured for the time being.

"Daryl," Rick said as he approached them. "Take the night off. You too Carol. I got this covered."

"You sure?" Daryl asked, not sure what he'd do with himself if he wasn't needed.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. And Carol, it's raining." Then he walked off leaving Daryl wondering what the hell that had meant. Of course it was raining, it wasn't like Carol needed someone to tell her that.

The look on her face perplexed him. She was obviously trying to fight back a smile and Daryl felt jealousy well up inside him. Rick and Carol? The idea of it pissed him off. There was no way, right? He hadn't seen signs of it before, but something had just happened and he didn't have a way to decipher it.

He'd anticipated losing her to walkers or a bullet, but not to another man, not when he could still see her smiling and never be able to hold her. Familiar feelings of anger and frustration raged inside him, but they were only there to cover up the real feelings that he didn't know how to process, fear and disappointment.

He heard Carol exhale and then whisper _now or never _to herself. It was enough to break the spell the anger held over him and turn his attention to her. He was still pissed and confused, but when he saw the mix of hope and worry in her eyes, he felt ashamed for making everything about him.

"Daryl, can you help me with something?" She asked and he nodded. Something was on her mind and while he wanted to know what it was, part of him wanted to run in the other direction. He wasn't ready for this thing between them to end and if she admitted she was in love with Rick, he was sure it would drive him into the hands of death.

She began walking away so he followed her down the hall of the cell block, assuming they were headed to their cell. The long walk behind her reminded him of all the times he walked the hallways at school on his way to the principal's office. He hadn't been in trouble much, but his teacher's always fussed over him having bruises. His daddy always had the perfect excuse and charmed the principal into thinking Daryl was some sort of reckless daredevil klutz. Merle had also been blessed with the Dixon charm while it had completely skipped over Daryl, not that he wanted it, not the way Merle and his daddy used it against people, to con them and get their way.

He didn't feel like he was in trouble, he felt like he was about to be dismissed again, just like his mother had dismissed him and that lady principal and everyone else who had ever taken one look at him and then looked past him as if he didn't exist. Carol had always seen him, acknowledged him and he felt he would crumble if she dismissed him.

He lingered in the door of their cell after she moved into the room. His bed was still a mess of their pillows and blankets, a reminder of how close they'd come—of how close he'd come to finally showing her how he felt.

"Daryl." Carol sat on his bunk and patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

He shook his head and stayed near the door.

She sighed. "Daryl, please." She looked fragile and worried so he crossed the room and sat down, careful not to sit too close.

"Look, whatever you gotta say, jus' say it," he said sharply, betraying whatever control he had left.

There was a long silence between them until she finally spoke. "I was expecting this moment to be different, but it can't wait anymore."

He stared at his hands, the dirt under his fingernails glaring at him. He knew she probably wanted him to look at her, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear to see his heartbreak reflected in her eyes.

"Daryl…I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay, took awhile to work this chapter out.

...

Chapter 7

The words were out of her mouth, but she didn't feel any better. She had never been so nervous, so desperate for something to work out in her favor.

His head lifted and he met her eyes, but she couldn't read them. She folded her hands in her lap and held his gaze, it took all the strength she had not to look away.

"You better mean that, 'cause I ain't ever been in love until you," he said, looking equally as nervous as she felt, "and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna suck at it so you better mean it, cause it's gotta be all or nothin'."

"You're in love…with me?" Carol squeaked out. It couldn't possibly be true, could it, that he already knew how he felt, that he loved her, was _in love_ with her? Not only was it the most perfect confession of love she'd ever heard, but Rick had been right, once she opened that door she'd never get him to go back outside again.

"Pffft, you seriously gonna make me say it again?" He asked, rolling his eyes, but she knew he was trying to play it cool, like he hadn't just put his heart on the line.

The amount of emotion that surfaced caused Carol to start crying and laughing at the same time. "I just can't believe you said it." She covered her mouth with both her hands, in awe of what was unfolding between them. This was more than she'd imagined in her wildest dreams. Well, that wasn't true, she'd had some pretty wild dreams that included a few things that they weren't doing, yet.

"Didn't just say it," he said, starting to fidget and glance away, "I meant it."

She was going to lose the moment if she didn't do something fast, he was already exhibiting signs of emotionally retreating and she wasn't about to let him, not this time. She cupped his cheek, turning his head so he was looking into her eyes. "I mean it, with all my heart and soul, Daryl…I'm so in love with you, have been for a long time," she said.

His eyes closed and when they opened again, she saw they were wet. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against his. His warm hand covered the hand she had on his cheek and they sat there until he hesitantly tipped his chin up, seeking her lips.

It wasn't a kiss, not at first, more like their lips had simply decided to touch, but then slowly, they started finding each other. She could feel the reservation in his actions as his hand settled loosely on her lower back, unsure yet willing. Their position was awkward, sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed wasn't ideal so she began tilting back, pulling him down with her as she wouldn't let their lips part.

This seemed to be all the permission he needed, because he began moving on his own accord, covering her body with his, but she could tell he was holding his weight back from fully settling onto her. She grabbed his hips and pulled them down against her. He shifted awkwardly and she felt his arousal on her hip, felt the heavy beat of his heart on her chest. Daryl had never seemed more alive than in this moment and she loved it. She wanted nothing more than to suspend time and just exist like this—with him—forever.

...

Daryl had barely been able to keep up with what was happening, it was all twisting and turning so fast that it had become instinct to lean into her and seek her out. She loved him, something he wasn't expecting to hear just then but it was everything he'd ever needed. And he loved her, said it himself, heard his own voice declare something he'd known for a long time. All that was fine and understood, but it was the tears that had come to his eyes and the way he had successfully forced back a sob when she put her forehead to his that things got hazy, because then, they were kissing.

He had seen porn, seen people kiss and do stuff on TV and in movies, even had a couple of drunk experiences that didn't result in anything other than him pushing some girl away before things got started, but none of that had even hinted at the way it would actually _feel_.

He had anticipated the tension in his body, he'd felt that on his own plenty of times, but the wave of joy that washed over him—the happiness—was what made the tears come to his eyes. Shit, no wonder Glenn and Maggie were always smiling, if they felt like this, he understood. An image of him and Carol grinning like fools in front of the others popped into his mind and it was then that he felt her pull him down.

This is usually where he'd bolted, acting pissed off that some girl had done something wrong, like simply being there, because he wasn't going to let anyone see how worthless he was. He trusted Carol, trusted that she would see him for who he was, scars and inexperience, and love him all the same. He was worthy when he was with her, because of her, and he didn't want this to be for him, he wanted to show her how he saw her; beautiful, loving, amazing…perfect.

He shifted his weight off of her, trying to find balance on his elbows, but she urged their bodies back together and he let go.

They kissed and kissed and kissed until his lips didn't feel like his own, but hers felt like they belonged to him. He felt her tug at his shirt a few times, as if she wanted it off, but with the door to their cell open for anyone to breeze by and see them, Daryl wasn't about to put on a show. He hated that they didn't have any privacy. Putting up a blanket over the door would only advertise what they were doing, especially since they'd never put one up before. It'd be like a giant _we're having sex_ sign.

Then it hit him,the warden's office.

He stopped kissing her, loving how her eyes fluttered open and gazed up at him, full of something he'd never seen in them before, desire. He hated to disrupt the moment, but he lifted off of her, smirking when she mewled in disappointment.

"I can die in peace now," she whispered.

Daryl was amused and slightly horrified. "Don't go thinkin' this is done, woman. Just need somethin'…"

"I've got a condom," she said and Daryl's cheeks heated up. That wasn't exactly what he'd been thinking about, hell, it hadn't even crossed his mind. And he didn't want to ask why she had one.

"Um, grab it, I guess, and let's go," he said, scooting off the bed and putting his hand out for her to take.

"Go?" Her hand slipped into his.

"We ain't doin' anythin' here unless you're into that kinda thing," he said, pulling her to his body when she stood up. She attacked his lips, pushing him back against the wall. Hell, maybe she was into that kinda thing.

His hands settled around her waist. Damn, she was intoxicating. They kissed for another long minute before he broke it off to catch his breath and gather whatever rational thoughts he had left.

"There's a place we can be alone, if you want to," he said.

Carol grinned. "Oh, I definitely want to."

...

The warden's office was dark, but Daryl had grabbed a couple of candles and stuffed them in his pockets while Carol had rummaged around in her bag, looking for what he assumed was a condom. He hadn't thought to grab a blanket, so when he saw one folded up at the end of the sofa, he knew Glenn and Maggie must have left it. He tried not to think about what they might have done under that blanket, or worse, on it.

He lit the two candles and locked the door. Carol was standing in the middle of the room, staring at him, waiting for him.

"This a'right?" he asked, clearing his throat, suddenly nervous.

"It's more than alright," she said, stepping a bit closer. "Daryl, are you sure you want _me_? I know you care about me, but if it's not sexual, I'll understand."

Daryl couldn't believe she'd said something like that. What the hell was she thinking? "Why you gotta do that?"

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"Put yourself down like that. Carol, I've been thinkin' about _you _for a long time. Shit, I've been feeling like a stalker all 'cause I can't keep my eyes off you," he said, wanting to reassure her that he thought she was beautiful, desirable. "And you're worried that I wouldn't want you?"

"I thought you just wanted to keep me safe," she said, a grin starting to form.

"Pffft, yeah I do wanna keep you safe, can't let the best lookin' woman in the world die or nothin'," he said, "It'd be some sorta sacrilege."

Carol smiled. "Thank you, Daryl, you're very sweet. I'm hardly the best looking woman in the world, but it means a lot that you'd say that."

"You are to me," he said, frustrated that she wasn't getting it. He wasn't smooth with words, never had been, but he was honest and wouldn't say something like that just to make her feel better.

He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, the candlelight illuminating her face in a way that made her look like an angel. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms.

He cupped the back of head, running his fingers through her short hair and leaned in and kissed her softly. The fact that he could even do these types of things was a testament to how much he'd changed since he'd fallen for her. This Daryl had always existed, but had been imprisoned in a dark forgotten cell, knowing the light was outside his door, but knowing he'd never get to see it and feel its warmth. But here he was, standing in a dark room in a prison and feeling the light of this woman penetrating every cell of his body. He was finally free.

They stood in the candlelight as she began undressing him. He helped her out of his shirt then reached for the hem of hers, grazing his fingers along her soft skin as he lifted it up and over her head. She removed her bra then went for the buckle on his belt. He stepped out of his pants once she got them undone and fumbled with the button on her jeans. Her zipper was feisty and his hands shook.

When they were finally undressed, he pulled her into his arms again and kissed her, exploring her mouth gently. They might be naked and aroused, but they were in no hurry, because this was about sharing their bodies as they shared their love.

His hands roamed her back, squeezed her hips and landed on her butt while hers traced the scars on his back and slid along his arms. He was glad for the warden's office, because he couldn't imagine doing this with her in their cell with that damn door open.

It was Carol that initiated more by guiding him to the sofa and lying down. He understood that it was her way of telling him she was ready. He was a mess of arms and legs as he awkwardly tried to find his spot above her. Once settled between her legs, he kissed her collarbone and cupped her breasts, and even though he knew _what _to do, he wasn't sure what was next.

Carol seemed to know his silent dilemma and reached between them, guiding him into her. He felt her legs wrap around his hips as he found his place inside her. Before he moved, he found her lips, felt her tongue against his.

She lifted her hips to his, their rhythm slow at first as they adjusted to each other, but then they got lost in each other and he let go, let go of all the fear he'd held onto for so many years, all the unworthiness, all the despair and he felt truly at one with her and there was no feeling greater than that.

When he finished, he collapsed onto her chest with his head resting next to hers as he caught his breath. He truly wished he had lasted longer or given her the same pleasure he'd just experienced. "You didn', did ya?" he asked, feeling foolish for not knowing what to do for her.

Carol ran her hands up his back, her breath also labored. "It doesn't matter, the feeling of being with you is enough," she said, all sweet and sincere and he knew she meant it, but that wasn't going to cut it.

"Show me," he said, sliding between her and the back of the sofa. He pulled her against him. "We're not leavin' this room until you feel the way I do."

She was snuggled up to him and guided his hand to her center. He was actually thankful that he had this opportunity because he could watch her face and focus all of his attention on her, the love of his life. They were lazily kissing, his hand still exploring her in a way that had her back arching when they heard the jiggle of the doorknob.

"It's locked," they faintly heard Glenn's voice from the other side.

They froze, both of them listening intently, but when they heard the sound of retreating footsteps, they eased back into what they were doing and Daryl decided that the position they were in would be something they could do in their cell at night under the privacy of a blanket and he was already planning on giving her this kind of pleasure whenever he could.

Once they were dressed, Daryl found the condom on the floor and suddenly paled. They'd forgotten to use it. "Carol…"

She walked up to him, taking it from his hands. "Don't worry, it's unlikely at my age and by the off chance that it happens, the world could use another Dixon."

He didn't want to think about the immense consequences of having a baby right then, what was done was done and it wasn't the worst thing that could happen, in fact, he'd be okay with it. Best to not worry until they had to, if they had to.

He pulled her in for a quick kiss before they stepped into the hallway. It was dark, but they had a flashlight and just as he angled the beam of light in the direction of their cell block, it illuminated a pair of faces, scaring the shit out of them.

"Fuck, Glenn!" Daryl didn't like being caught off guard, much less how his heart pounded in terrified surprise.

"Ha! I told you it was Daryl and Carol," Glenn said, his voice dancing with glee. Maggie was standing beside him, a smile spread across her face.

"I didn't say it wasn't!" Maggie giggled. "Did ya'll have fun in there?" She asked.

Daryl felt inclined to just _fuck it_ and he grabbed Carol's hand. "Sure did," he said and started down the hall.

"We should make a schedule!" Glenn's voice carried after them. "Or maybe get a sock for the doorknob."

Even though Daryl figured Glenn couldn't see him through the darkness, he lifted his hand and flipped him off anyway, just because.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reading ~ this is the final chapter of the story, hope you all enjoy it.

...

Chapter 8

_2 months later_

When she had told him they were in the clear, he had felt relief and disappointment. He wasn't keen on putting Carol's life at risk or having to raise a child in this world, but knowing she wasn't pregnant somehow made him wonder what it would be like if she had been. Regardless of that worry, they'd skipped going the condom route altogether and were simply using the pull out method, so far it was working.

The first four or five times they'd had sex (five, Daryl remembered, kept track of all their escapades in his mind) had been about the same as the first time, awkward, pleasant, but a little lacking in the mutually fulfilling department. But then, something had clicked and they were suddenly masters of each other's bodies, in perfect sync and harmony and the passion they'd ignited spurred a three week phase where it was all they could do to keep their hands off each other. They'd had sex so many times in those weeks that they'd finally had to give it a break for a few days because it was starting to interfere with their chores and duties.

Not that anyone minded. Glenn had even been up in his face about it one night on watch, telling him he was grateful for all the sex Carol was giving him because Daryl was in a much better mood.

"You must be getting _a lot_ of love from Carol these days," Glenn said, smiling and indicating he was talking about more than just love with his eyes. "Never knew a redneck could glow before, but damn, you are like a ray of happy sunshine my man. Happy looks good on you."

"You gonna talk about Carol like that?" Daryl huffed, causing Glenn to stumble over that damn smile.

"What? No, that's not what I meant, you know I respect Carol!" Glenn defended his earlier taunting. "I was just saying that you've both been so happy and if it's because of sex then…."

"Then what?" Daryl barked.

"Then, uh, shit…" Glenn looked uncomfortable. "Then have more?"

Daryl glared at him then grunted. "Is that a question?"

"No," Glenn said. "It's a suggestion?"

Daryl wanted to laugh at Glenn's hesitation and discomfort. What did he think, that Daryl would kick his ass or something? "You suggestin' that Carol and I get it on more, is that what you're sayin'?"

"Um…I don't know, crap man, I just meant to say you've been happy and so has Carol and whatever the two of you are doing is working so keep it up, I guess."

Daryl chuckled and spit on the ground next to them. "That damn woman is gonna kill me," he said.

"You're right, we shouldn't talk about her like that." Glenn nodded in understanding, but he didn't get it at all.

"Naw man, that ain't what I mean," Daryl said. "She don't care if we talk 'bout it, she's always yappin' with Maggie 'bout it anyway. I hear them sometimes, they talk 'bout things that'd make you fuckin' blush. Know more about your fuckin' Korean ass than my imagination can handle."

Glenn looked a bit horrified. "Like what?"

"Shit man, I ain't gonna repeat that shit, go ask your woman," Daryl said, shivering from the memory of having overheard Maggie tell Carol that Glenn's stuff had quite a pleasing taste to it. Made him wonder about his own stuff, but he wasn't about to ask Carol, or Maggie for that matter.

"So they can talk about it, but we can't?" Glenn asked. "Are we men or are we ladies?"

Daryl snorted. "She says your gunk tastes like vanilla puddin'," Daryl said and Glenn's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Uhhhhhh…." Glenn looked down at the ground for a long while before looking up again. "I think we're ladies, yeah…let's be ladies."

"Fine by me," Daryl said, smirking. At the very least, he'd outsmarted Glenn and turned the conversation away from him and Carol, even if he'd had to throw poor Maggie under the bus. Glenn didn't need to know that Carol was slowly killing him as every little thing she did turned him on. It was a wonder Daryl got through the day sometimes with the amount of lust that consumed his body.

"Vanilla pudding though, huh? That's a good thing, right?" Glenn asked after they settled into an awkward silence.

Daryl shrugged. "Fuck if I know."

It was strange to Daryl that he could have a conversation like this with someone. Merle had always said raunchy shit but this was different, this was more like guy talk and Daryl didn't know how to do guy talk, so he wasn't even sure if he was doing it right now, but it seemed to be going okay. Glenn hadn't punched him yet and they were talking about sex, sorta. He did feel closer to Glenn, maybe this is what male bonding was all about.

Bonding with Rick had been a very different experience though, because the leader was much more interested in the mushy, emotional stuff.

"We're putting together a written history of our group," Rick said one afternoon. Daryl had just come in from hunting and dropped off the critters he'd caught with some of the women who were cooking dinner. "Hershel got the idea from one of the Woodbury men, Milton I think, a man he met while I was meeting with the Governor awhile back."

Daryl nodded. "'A'right, sounds good." He started to walk toward his cell when Rick called after him.

"Daryl, we need to know how you'd like us to list you and Carol in the records. Girlfriend, companion, partner…wife?" Rick's question had totally taken him off guard and Daryl didn't know how to answer.

"We ain't hitched," Daryl said, stating the obvious.

"I know that," Rick said quickly. "Just asking so you can talk it over and get back to me or Hershel. He wants the records to include as much detail as possible and I think that's a pretty good idea, considering the state of the world."

Daryl nodded again, agreeing that it was a good idea indeed. "I'll talk to Carol and let ya know," he said, turning to head off when Rick cleared his throat and called after him again. He turned around, fighting back a sigh of impatience. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Rick or nothin', it was that he was looking for Carol because she was all he could think about on his hunt and he needed to wrap his arms around her.

"Daryl… I was hoping you and Carol would be Judith's godparents, you know, in case anything were to happen to me." The enormity of what Rick was asking rushed through Daryl's senses and he knew that this meant Rick trusted him, not just to protect the group or to hunt, but to raise his child.

"I can't speak for Carol, but I'd be honored," Daryl said softly.

"I already spoke to Carol," Rick said. "She said she couldn't speak for you either, but she agreed, also said she'd be honored. It's like the two of you are the same person these days." Rick grinned.

"You sure 'bout this? What 'bout Glenn and Maggie?" Daryl asked, but he knew why Rick had picked him and Carol, because they were already in love with Judith and wouldn't likely have a child of their own.

"Naw, they're great, but I want it to be you and Carol. I know you'd raise her as your own, give her everything she needs."

"And Carl?" Daryl asked, Rick hadn't mentioned him yet.

Rick shook his head. "You know, I think Carl's about done with parents, but he's not a man yet, so I'm hoping all of you will keep him in line, you, Glenn, Tyreese, Hershel. I think it's going to take a village with him." Rick laughed lightly. "A village of really tough guys who ain't afraid to kick his ass to the back of the pack to keep him alive."

"We'll keep him in line," Daryl said.

Rick nodded, but didn't say anything. Daryl knew that meant he was free to go so he started to the sleeping quarters of the cell block in search of Carol. He figured she'd be with Judith, but she wasn't, instead he found Beth toting the baby around in one of those slings they'd found on a run, the kind that strapped to your chest. Daryl had yet to use it, figured his hands and arms were good enough.

Carol was in their cell, sitting on the mattresses they'd pulled off the bunks and wedged together on the floor to make a bigger bed. It left them with no floor space so they'd stored all their stuff on the empty top bunk and tried to make the cell as comfortable as possible. They'd even found a way to cover the barred doors for privacy and every occupied cell now had a set of curtains that could be pulled back or closed. It did shit for sound, but they'd recently mastered the art of silent sex for when they couldn't sneak away to the warden's office.

She looked up from the baby clothes she was sorting into piles. The day before, Glenn and Tyreese had come back from a fuel run with a backseat full of clothes for babies and kids, excited that they had found a small children's boutique that hadn't been picked through.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him. He immediately felt a surge of happiness go through him. Damn he loved this woman.

"Hey," he said, untying his boots and dropping them by the door before settling across from her and the pile of clothes. He loved these little moments, life felt normal, even if for just a short while.

He picked up a pack of tiny socks and thought of Judith, of how Rick had just asked him to be a father in his absence.

"Catch anything?" Carol asked, moving a pink kid's shirt to a growing pile of clothes for girls.

"Some squirrels, coupl'a rabbits, even found some fresh deer tracks, might be able to get one this week," he said. "Rick just told me 'bout the history book they're writin' or somethin', needs us to let him know…" he trailed off, squeezing the pack of socks and clearing his throat before finishing, "some stuff."

He was happy when she met his eyes, a soft grin on her face. He had become an expert at touching her, showing his love through action, but he was still wobbly when it came to using his words.

"Some stuff?" The amusement in her voice told him she was already in teasing mode.

Daryl tossed the baby socks aside and shifted uncomfortably. Damn woman, it was as if she knew and was going to make him say it anyway. "He wants a label for us, figured you would know." He shrugged and looked down at a pair of little jeans, anything to distract himself from the heaviness of what he'd just asked her.

"Soul mates." She'd said it so casually, but with such confidence that his head snapped up, his eyes searching hers in question if she was serious or not. It was her turn to shrug. "What? You look surprised."

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't surprised by it, just surprised you said it."

She laughed, a deep, healthy laugh that caused his lips to turn up. "I'm always surprised by what _you_ say. So you think we're soul mates too?" A bit of insecurity had crept into her voice, but he could tell she was trying to pass it off as more teasing.

He held her gaze before answering. "Ain't one person in this world that has ever seen me for who I am, 'cept you. Guess that's what a soul mate is, but we ain't no Romeo and Juliet, them suckers were cursed," he said, unable to admit he'd tossed the word soul mate around in his head many times when thinking of her.

"Star-crossed," she said, her face glowing from her smile. "They were star-crossed."

He shrugged again. "Just don't go offin' yourself if somethin' happens to me.

Carol picked up the pack of socks he'd been looking at before and threw them at his chest with a laugh. "I wouldn't kill myself!"

"Good," he said, lurching over the piles of clothes and tackling her down to the mattress. "Cause that dumbass Romeo offed himself before makin' sure she was dead so you better make sure I'm really dead before you move on, 'cause that'd really do me in."

"Well gee, if I'm Romeo then I guess that makes you Juliet," Carol said and Daryl immediately started tickling her.

"I ain't no girl!" he said as he wrangled her underneath him and claimed her lips.

"I don't know, you might be a girl," she said between kisses, "might need you to prove you're a boy."

His hands were already sliding under her shirt. "Oh I'll prove it to ya."

He never grew tired of kissing her, it was his favorite thing to do. He wasn't planning on doing anything with their door open, but he was too enthralled in her arms to get up and shut the world out.

"Carol, do you have a new onesie for…oh sorry!" Beth appeared in the door, Judith was out of the sling and in her arms with quite the mess down her front.

Daryl rolled off of Carol, only glancing at the Greene girl long enough to see she was embarrassed for walking in on them making out like teenagers. He wasn't bothered she'd seen them kissing, but he made sure to roll onto his stomach so she wouldn't see just how happy Carol was making him.

Carol sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, as if Daryl kisses had possibly left a trace like a piece of chocolate or ice cream. "Yes, there are some right here."

"She spit up," Beth said, holding her out for them to see.

"I'll change her," Carol said and Beth handed her over, lingering near the door. "I'll watch her if you want to go change."

"Really? That'd be great!" Beth seemed relieved. "Okay, I'll be back for her in a few minutes." Judith had spit up all over her as well.

Daryl sat up after Beth left and Carol immediately held Judith out for him to take. "Hang out with Juliet while I get your new outfit ready," Carol cooed at the little girl.

"Crazy lady don't know what she's talkin' 'bout," Daryl said to Judith as he took her, holding her up so he could talk to her face to face. "I ain't no Juliet, I'm badass Daryl Dixon and don't you forget it girl."

Judith smiled, it was the cutest baby smile he'd ever seen, even if she did have dried spit up milk on her chin.

"Does Mister Badass Dixon change diapers?" Carol asked playfully, ripping open a plastic bag to get at the new onesie.

"Not when meanies like Miss Carol ask," Daryl replied jokingly, exaggerating a pout to get another smile out of Judith. That's when the idea struck him and he knew exactly how he wanted them to be listed as in the historical record. "Carol…"

"Hmmm…" she replied, laying the onesie out before taking Judith back from him.

"You were right when you said the world could use another Dixon." He wasn't sure if this was the right time, but it wasn't like he was going to plan it out and make it romantic, mainly because he didn't know how and they never knew how much time they had before having to take care of some emergency.

Carol glanced at him before lying Judith on the mattress. "She's not ours yet, you aren't planning on stealing her from Rick are you?" She was teasing again.

"No, I don't mean Judith," he said but before he could continue she jumped in, her eyes wide.

"Daryl, I'm not sure I can have another baby and I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean, Judith is a miracle but to have another one in this world—"

Daryl growled. "I ain't talking about a baby, damn it, let me finish."

Judith gurgled and Carol stared at him, confusion evident in her face. He hadn't meant to snap at her, to interrupt her, but he still wasn't good at talking about his feelings and this was about as important as it got when it came to his feelings.

He took a calming breath to steady himself and then said it. "I meant you."

He heard her breath catch and saw the confusion melt into anticipation.

"Will you, you know…do you wanna be a Dixon?" he asked, not the smoothest proposal, but a proposal nonetheless.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah," he said, not sure what to make of her expression. He knew he'd taken her by surprise. Hell, he'd even taken himself by surprise.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she was suddenly in his arms, sealing what he hoped was a _yes_ against his lips. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently and when she was finally able to speak, she said, "yes. Yes, I'll marry you. "

"I never would have guessed it but ya'll are worse than Glenn and Maggie." Beth's amused voice broke them apart, she had returned wearing a clean shirt. "I wasn't gone five minutes and you're already sweet on each other again!"

"What can I say, Daryl's got me wrapped around his finger." Carol laughed, but Daryl was sure he was turning red.

"I'll take her so ya'll can be alone," she said, bending down to scoop up Judith, who had gotten ahold of the new onesie and was clutching it in her tiny hand.

"I'm sorry, Beth," Carol started, Daryl knew she didn't want to burden anyone.

"No, no, I got her," Beth said. "Ya'll just got engaged after all. Just let me get out of here before ya'll celebrate."

Carol laughed again and Daryl groaned in embarrassment, especially when Beth stopped to shut their cell door behind her, drawing their curtains to give them their privacy. Daryl smirked, realizing his earlier wish had come true, to have their door shut without having to get up and close it himself. And with that thought, he tackled her again, loving that she'd soon be a Dixon.

...

Three days later, after a quiet ceremony with only the original group and farm people in attendance, their marriage was officially logged in their history and they were listed henceforth as _Daryl and Carol Dixon_.


End file.
